The Fault In Our Stars
by Empress Zelda
Summary: Inu no Taisho will soon step down from his place as CEO, but which of his six sons will he make his heir? His son, Sesshomaru is filled with such turmoil and hatred for a certain holiday, but after an encounter with a strange woman, he's troubled feelings for her baffles him. Will she be able to melt the frozen harden heart of the Ice Prince or is he doomed to stay frozen forever.
1. Preface

Sunday, January 10, 2016

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Inuyasha I only own the characters that I have created. New characters will be described before the start of each chapter. There is a difference between being mean, spiteful and hateful towards a person's literature versus giving them constructive criticism which will help an author improve. I do not own Jubei Kibagami, he is from the series and the movie ninja scrolls. Also I have a little obsession with the name Kagero since I watched Ninja scrolls so her name will be frequently used, but her appearance will be altered and her surname, I will try not use more than twice. Also this story will sometimes follow the anime and sometimes not. I might use movie three, but I am not entirely sure at this moment. Multiple character pairings and also rape and lemons future chapters, still attempting to write those since they do not come easy. Also this story is combination of my recently deleted stories. So I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Inu no Taisho will soon step down from his place as CEO, but which of his six sons will he proclaim his heir? His son, Sesshomaru is filled with such turmoil and hatred for a certain holiday, but after an encounter with a strange woman, he's troubled feelings for her baffles him. Will she be able to melt the frozen harden heart of the Ice Prince or is he doomed to stay frozen forever? Lemons later chapters.**_

 _ **Preface:**_ _**Sins part 1**_

It has been his sins that plagued his turmoil. The deep rift between himself and those he once loved was caused by him. No one else was to blame but him, for the irreparable relationship damage he has caused to those around him. The sins of his unfaithfulness, in turn brought the bitter hatred between he, the world and his sons.

Secrets he wished he never shared, and the sturm und drang, he had now caused, would forever haunted him, reminding him on how careless he had been. It was all because of his poor choices that he would forever be scorned by his heirs, the sons he deeply loved. It wasn't fair to favor one over the others and due to his foolish decisions he would forever be tainted. How could he have been so blind to it all?

Oh, how thee mighty do indeed fall. All the great fathom beast could hope for is that at least one of his children would succeed where he has failed.


	2. Prologue

Monday, January 10, 2016

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any quotes/song lyrics that are/will be used in this chapter or the chapters to come. The quotes/song lyrics belong to their original owners. I do not own anything except my ideas and my characters. Also this chapter is still more of an prologue. I'm also not explaining certain things for a reason, it will be in later chapters.**_

 _ **Prologue:**_ _ **Sins part two**_

Yes, he as in Lord Inu No ''Touga'' Taisho was disgusted with himself. How could have allowed this to have happened? For the second time, he once again allowed the Taisho name to be taint. How could he have not seen it, when it was staring him directly in the face? Why did he leave his sons to their own devices? He was indeed a fool and whether Touga choose to admit it or not, his sons all were indeed like him in some way or another.

It would appear his youngest son, Inuyasha who is an hanyo seem to be exactly like him. Inuyasha was following in his father's footsteps, the same path of infidelity. Indeed, how the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Inuyasha had been causing quite a few scandals of his own with those two shrine maidens, not to mention they were both sisters and he is having relations with both of them. The Higurashi twins, Kikyo and Kagome were the mikos who Inuyasha kept going back and forth with.

His fifth son, Bankotsu, also an hanyo, had no interests in woman besides during his heat season, but other than that he had no desire to mate or have children like his father or older brothers. Bankotsu was like Touga being that he was very skillful when it came to hand to hand combat and he is very level-headed much like his father too.

His fourth son, Hiten was a full-fledged Thunder Inu yokai, who like his younger brother had little to no interests in woman besides during his heat season, but other than that he had no desire to mate or have children like his father or older brothers Like his father he was highly intelligent and also very level-headed like him too.

His third son, Jakotsu also an hanyo, had no interest in women, he strictly liked men and men only. Jakotsu had been in a committed relationship with a demon ninja by the name of Suzako, he is of the flower. They have been together for over 6 years. He and his father Touga shared the same goofy personality.

His second son, Kizo is a full-fledged yokai and he had done everything that Touga had ever asked of him. Touga told him to mate and so he did. Touga implied that he should have children, so did. Kizo was a kiss ass so he could take over the family company, but as things were looking now, the company was going to Sesshomaru. Kizo is very serious which Touga could be depending on certain situations. Kizo was also very obedient just as Touga had been to his father when his father had lived.

Sesshomaru, the first born who had been married twice, but divorced once, is the only one Touga could probably say was not like him or if Sesshomaru was, he hadn't shown any of his father's traits. Sesshomaru was the only son who only communicated with his father when he had too. For he unlike his father Touga, Sesshomaru refused to mate or marry mortals, both of Sesshomaru's wives have been demoness whose father's were business owners much like his own father. Through both of his wives he has two children, a 8-year-old son named Kohaku and a 3-year-old daughter named Rin.

Touga could not blame his sons for their resentment or how they acted toward him for it was all his fault. You see, Touga had been married six times and so far it appeared to have worked out for him the sixth time around.

It so happened that he, Lord Inu No ''Touga'' Taisho had once been married to the princess of the sky, Lady Suna who happened to be Sesshomaru's very own mother. Like Sesshomaru's second marriage, Touga and Suna's union had been an arranged marriage in hopes that both the Sky Kingdom and the Western Lands will unite. This merger had taken place over 8 or 9 centuries ago and had not lasted past the time Sesshomaru was the age of 8.

His father, Touga then married another Inu demoness by the name Kya who is the mother of Kizo and they divorced before Kizo could even walk. Then Touga took a mortal by the name of Joharu as his wife and together they had son by the name of Jakotsu and their marriage only lasted for 10 years before they divorced. He married a thunder demoness by the name of Soten and the mother of Hiten. She had been murder by an enemy during a war against the Western Lands. He then married a mortal woman with an unusual name, her name was Banryu and they have a son named Bankotsu.

Touga always regretted how his an Banryu's marriage ended. You see, Banryu and Izayoi was the first Taisho scandal. When Touga mated the mortal Izayoi 6 months after his divorce with Banryu. Their mating ceremony caused the greatest Taisho sham which resulted in a major setback to Touga's company, Taisho Enterprise. After his messes divorced with Banryu and and his quick mating to Izayoi, many companies and numerous people wanting no association with the Taisho's at all.

Things got better for the Taishos and their company once years past and the rumors died down. Touga's company quickly became the number one company internationally, but the scandal between Banryu and Izayoi had allowed another company to take the Taisho's spot while the scandal was going on. Now the said company by the name of Kino Industries still poses a great threat to the Taishos which caused Touga to merge with the Tsukino Inc.

Tsukino Inc is a company strictly made of mortals and hanyos and Touga thought that if he combined both companies it would help with his image and or reputation also while providing more financial support for his very own company. Touga's only fear was that the first born sons of Taisho Enterprise and Tsukino Inc. would never set aside their differences to run the shared company since those two were the most suitable pair for the CEO position.


	3. Chapter 1

Monday, January 11, 2016

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **As I was typing early this morning I found out one of my favorite singer's died, David Bowie and I couldn't really think of anything else to type until later on tonight. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this is not a Christmas story, it just starts off that way. I did use a lot of quotes for this chapters and yes, I do not own any of the quotes I have used. They belong to their rightful owner and or owners.**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Scrooge**_

A growl thunderously rang throughout the silent office room. Sesshomaru sat at his office desk longingly staring down at the picture in his hand. Sadly, endearingly staring down at the smiling faces of his 3-year-old son, his then wife and himself. He sighed, how he missed those times when his son had once smiled, but now much like himself, his son, Kohaku did nothing but mainly frown. His father had never been more right when he told Sesshomaru that

''We know what we are, but know not what we may be.''

Oh, how he hated his father more than ever now. His father who was always lecturing him about the true meaning of love. Oh how he could hear his father's word echoing over and over again in his head.

''The fault, dear Sesshomaru, is not in our stars. But in ourselves, that we are underlings.''

It was true that his heart was now as solid as the ice that laid upon the ground with the pure white radiant snow. Oh how he hated this time of year, the time of year when people would be all merry and jolly, talks of Santa and reindeer and of course the spirit of _**Christmas, ha!**_

He hated it all because she had loved it, she had adored it, favored it above all else. She celebrated and sang those yuletide carols that he could no longer hear. Her sweet heavenly voice would no longer fill his anticipating ears. It had been his fault, if only he had told her how much he loved her before he allowed her to leave his side. Now she was gone from his arms forever. It was just like his father always said.

''Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.''

If only he had listened to the words of his father's lectures then she would probably still be here and not on the other side. There was another saying his father always said too.

''Hell is empty and all the devils are here.''

Yes, Sesshomaru had been indeed blind and now his son was forever without his mother and it was all his doing. He had lost everything when she left and nothing could bring her back not even the heirloom is father gave him. Sesshomaru had been so preoccupied in becoming CEO that he never noticed her unhappiness. He had left everything to what his first wife believed to be fate and to his surprise his father even had a saying for that too.

''It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.''

His very own sins had caused this devastated outcome and no heart would ever heal from it. The emptiness in his soul was his own doing and the void he knew now could ever be filled. No other woman could ever replace the void in his heart, she would always have a hold of his heart. She still controlled his very being and her claws would forever remain there. Clenching, gripping and clawing at his bitter filled heart.

''The course of true love never did run smooth.''

Is the words of his father when ever he and his then wife had an alteration. Sesshomaru had no idea how great his life was until it was all dead and gone. He sighed as he stared down at the busy streets below his father's company building. He angrily stared down at all the merry Christmas shoppers, the happy couples and the jolly children who played with the new snow that fell from the marvelous bright blue sky.

He viciously glared down at all their cheerful happy faces and anger filled his harden heart. He glared down deep in thought, how could he have been so blind? Why did he not appreciate all his wife did for him? Now she would never know how he truly felt about her. His father always told him to say how he felt. Why did he heed his father's words?

''No legacy is so rich as honesty.''

Tears threatened to fall from his cold eyes, but him being the great killing perfection that he was, he would never allow himself to show such a weakness. His father's words echoed yet again in his head.

''Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.''

Oh, how he hated his father, his father who was always right. His father who always chastised him for the tiniest mistakes, but yet his younger brothers were never the subject of ridicule. It is always him being criticized and embarrassed by _**their**_ father. It sicken him to no ends that his father hated him so much. Another reason why he loathed Christmas because his father had also loved it and that his father and wife had shared a special bond around Christmas time.

Sesshomaru refused to celebrate Christmas or even allow his children to partake in any holiday activity which not only greatly angered his father, but the whole Taisho family. Sesshomaru growled as his father's words rung with great disappointment in the depths of his tattered mind.

''When a father gives to his son, both laugh; when a son gives to his father, both cry.''

Sesshomaru still didn't know what his father had meant when he told him that which was pretty often nor did he care to find out. He detest all his father's quotes just as he detest his father and himself ever since that misty, dark and gloomy day. The day when all hope vanquished just as all cheerful smiles had also came to an end. He vowed to never celebrate Christmas, never do anything that reminded himself of her.

''I shall forever hate Christmas.'' Sesshomaru scoffed and turned away from the window and returned back to his desk and sadly, endearingly stared back down at the only memory of her he had left.


	4. Chapter 2

Tuesday, January 12, 2016

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I like to thank bitex75 for following and adding my story to their favorites. Now to answer the guest reviewer. Sorry about the Q & A Section. It was much longer than I had expected. Also this chapter is like a chapter from my story El error de mi corazon (My Heart's Mistake), but it is changed a little. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&R (write reviews).**_

 _ **Q: How is his father always right when a couple of chapters ago you were focused on his many disastrous mistakes? I think that the chapter would come across better without so many quotes, if he didn't lay it on so thickly and if there were some other interaction to balance the chapter? It's so angst heavy...**_

 _ **A: For guest, please do not take offense or think I am being a know it all or smart or even sarcastic when you read my answer to your question.**_

 _ **A preface is an introduction to a book, typically stating its subject, scope, or aims.**_

 _ **A prologue is a separate introductory section of a literary or musical work. Or an event or action that leads to another event or situation. Or (in professional cycling) a short preliminary time trial held before a race to establish a leader.**_

 _ **Those were used to set the story and chapter one was used to kind of move the story away from Touga in the direction of Sesshomaru who is one of the main characters.**_

 _ **Also there is supposed to be a feeling of deep anxiety or dread, typically an unfocused one about the human condition or the state of the world in general (angst). That is why I used so many quotes and if you read the disclaimer, it said that ''I'm also not explaining certain things for a reason, it will be in later chapters.''**_

 _ **I also choose not to balance the chapter that is why it typed the way it is. Chapter one is supposed to have a dark tone because it express Sesshomaru's regret and also show why he kind of hate Christmas. Chapter 1 main focus is Sesshomaru whereas the prologue and preface main subject of focus is Touga.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru just like almost every other child has probably believed their parents/parent can do no wrong or has heard what seems to be parents/parent most famous saying ''I am always right!'' or ''You should listen to what I'm telling, it may help you later on in life!'' and or ''I've already been through what your going through now so heed by advice.'' from their parents at least some point in their lifetime, despite if their parents or parent have had a trouble mistake written past. I know I've heard it a few times from my parents mainly my mother thus the reason why I put it is in the Scrooge chapter.**_

 _ **The preface and prologue are only used to explain Touga's past, not his future and or how he is in the present and chapter one shows that even though Sesshomaru has made similar mistakes like his father, his father's choices/ guidance can, but at the say time can't influence his own. Just as your parents past cannot dictate, but can dictate your future.**_

 _ **Some parents/ parent try to mode their children to be like them, live their lives through them. Whereas others allow their children to free range which allows their children do as they please or make decisions on their own or think for themselves There are also the parents/parent who try to keep their children from making the same mistakes as them by doing exactly what Touga's doing to Sesshomaru. Touga is trying to guide Sesshomaru away from the same path of disastrous mistakes that he faced when he was around Sesshomaru's age.**_

 _ **That is why I used sentences like ''how could he have been so blind?'' (ch 1 towards the end) and ''How could he have been so blind to it all?'' (preface also toward the end) to mirror/parallel each other, to show that even though Touga believes Sesshomaru to not be live him and Sesshomaru believes himself to not be like his father (which was indirectly stated throughout chapter one and mentioned in the prologue), but through some of their actions and a few of the quotes, you see that they are indeed alike.**_

 _ **I also used many quotes for they set the story up and many of the quotes will play key roles later on. It's parallelism and I know I may not be the greatest writer due to the fact I just recently started back writing after a few years off due to a homicide in my family and other devastating events that has happened which discouraged me from writing for a while.**_

 _ **There is still things about writing I do not quite understand and that I do need help in certain areas. But when I ask for help or ideas in author's notes or R &R in disclaimers no one does. I will take any advised ( as long as it is not spiteful and hate written) and use it. I do hope many people will not be or get offended if I do not use it for this particular story. I do have one other story and I am also working on another story that I may posted today or even next week.**_

 _ **I hoped I answered your question and I hoped to get more, for I do not mind answering them. In fact, I love to answer question to help viewers better understand my story/stories.**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _ **Jacob Marley**_

Naraku sighed as he sat at his desk staring out the window at the cheerful smiling faces down below his father's and _**Inu No ''Touga Taisho's**_ company building. There is nothing Naraku hated more then those _**Taishos**_. If it hadn't been for great Inu General and his proposal to unify yokai, hanyos and mortals under one company, their company, Tsukino Inc. would still be the number one company globally. But now it wasn't, the truce that his father agreed to do shocked his very being. It wasn't fair to favor the Taisho's company over their very own. How could his father be so foolishly blind?

The Taisho's were using them and his father just couldn't see it just yet. Naraku couldn't believe that is father agreed to make a joint company with the Taisho to begin with. Maybe his mighty father hasn't had enough of falling. Oh, how thee mighty do indeed fall.

He had pleaded and constistently begged his father to reconsider, but the old goat was set on this union. His, father Jotaru proclaimed that this merger could be beneficial for all parties involved and that it would help eliminated prejudice against each other's company. Naraku had pointed out that Taisho Enterprise's heir had a deep hatred of both hanyos and mortals alike which is what their company's employees mainly were. Jotaru had only laughed it off and declared that the young prince, Sesshomaru just needed a little persuading. Forming a merger with Inu No Taisho will help brand them to the yokai and in return their company would help Inu NoTaisho's company brand to the mortals and hanyos, in hopes to balance each other out.

Oh, how he hated his father, his father who was always right. Even if Naraku pointed out every flaw with this merger or with his father in general, his father would still be right. A growl thunderously rang throughout the silent office room as Naraku angrily glared into the distance. The distance where the construction of Taisho and Tsukino Inc, is being built.

Naraku frowned, for he still didn't agree with his father's tactics, but what choice did he really have in the matter now? He wasn't CEO yet and Jotaru made it painfully clear that if he wanted to be then he better follow all of his father's orders. Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose as father's words filled his ears.

''We know what we are, but know not what we may be.''

His old man thought he was so clever with all his quotes and lectures, but if the merger turned sour Naraku could brag about how it was all is fault and how is father's _**many disastrous mistakes**_ were for once not a lined with the stars. Naraku heaved a long heavy overdue sighed as another one of his father's saying came to mind.

''It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.''

There was something else about the stars his father would also say something like the fault is not within our stars, but...Naraku viciously hissed as he thought of another one of his lectures and how he had told his father that the fault laid within the stars. What had that old goat told him about the fault in ours stars? Ah yes,

''The fault, dear Naraku, is not in our stars. But in ourselves, that we are underlings.''

Oh, how he hated his father more than ever now. His father who is slowly but surely becoming more and more like that untrustworthy dog, **_Touga_**. Yes, Naraku was disgusted with his father yet again. How could have allowed this to have happened? Naraku bitterly stared out at the construction workers who were hastily building their new company building. Naraku didn't like this, no he didn't like this merger at all. It gave him a bad feeling, really bad feeling, but what was he to do? The company building shall be ready within a month and then they would all have to adjust to each. Naraku couldn't bare to work with those spoiled Taisho children and he knew they wouldn't be all to please to work with the lower classes either.

When Naraku had voiced his deep hatred for the Taishos and this merger and how his father was a foolish mortal for allowing himself to be used as a clean up man for the Taisho reputation to his father just yesterday he was greatly reprimanded and scorned by his father. To make matter's worse Naraku tried to purposely hurt his father by voicing how he detest his father's silly dreams and childish fantasies of a hopeful future where demons, mortals and hanyos would someday be one and not blinded by their race or station. His father's words of disapproval rung deep within the depths of his closed off mind.

''When a father gives to his son, both laugh; when a son gives to his father, both cry.''

Naraku still didn't know what his father had meant when he told him that which was pretty often nor did he care to find out. He detest all his father's quotes just as he detest his father and himself ever since that bright, glorious and sunny day. The day when all hope flourished just as all cheerful smiles had shone brightly on his siblings faces. He vowed to never love anything again only hate would ever fill his harden heart.

''I shall forever hate those Taishos and everyone associated with them .'' Naraku scoffed and turned away from the window and returned back to his desk and sadly, endearingly stared back down at the only memory of his once happy life before it was ruin by those Inu yokai.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **I hope some of you are starting to see what I am doing, even though I'm pretty sure its not that hard to see. Sesshomaru has deep hatred just as Naraku has deep hatred. Also Jacob Marley is a fictional character who appears in Charles Dickens' 1843 novella A Christmas Carol. He is Scrooge's deceased business partner, now a chained and tormented ghost, damned to wander the earth forevermore as punishment for his greedy, selfish and uncaring attitude towards mankind. Just in case some of you didn't know. ;-)**_


End file.
